Great Hall Truths
by LittleMissBrit
Summary: The Marauders and Lily's friend slip her some Veritaserum  during breakfast. This leads to several truths. JILY! I don't own Harry Potter or any related media.


**Great Hall Truths**

Lily Evans flumped herself down onto the battered bench of the Gryffindor table. Alice Prewett shot her a look of pity- James Potter had been pursuing her more than usual. On the other side of her, Mary MacDonald and Marlene McKinnon were not as sympathetic. Deep down, they felt that Lily was pushing away the (almost) endearing boy. His attempts had been shot back at him by witty put-downs.

"Morning, Evans," James sat down opposite her, unusually lacking the Marauders (or his 'cronies' as Lily so often put it). She rolled her almond eyes and ignored him.

"Aw, is old Lil' ignoring you?" Sirius Black pranced up, hiding a small vial in his pocket. Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew were not far behind, and it was obvious by their sweating, red faces that they had been running very hard.

"Don't call me that," Lily snapped, her beautiful auburn hair dipping into her pumpkin juice. Sirius shrugged and reached for a sausage, crushing it into his mouth.

"Ew," Alice grimaced at his bad table manners.

Meanwhile, James caught eyes with Mary. They nodded at each other.

Suddenly, the latter's elbow slipped, causing her goblet to fall on the floor. Lily and Marlene's eyes shot directly to the now-stained wood floor. It seemed that the occurrence had not got much of an audience.

Whilst this was happening, James eyed the distraction carefully. Slowly, he took the vial from Sirius's outreached hand and tipped its contents (he took off the stopper) into Lily's drink.

A few seconds and a quick spell later, and the girls turned back round. Peter flashed a grin at Remus, who slightly disapproved of what they were doing. Lily, still unknowing, took a sip of the juice. The sweet taste tickled her tongue, and she immediately reached for more. The Marauders and her friends grinned- this was too perfect.

"So," James leaned forward, a cocky grin glued on his handsome face, "Evans, can I ask you a question?"

"Shoot."

The group looked confused- they'd never really understood that Muggle saying.

"Do you have feelings for me?"

"Yes," Lily hiccupped, "I love you, Potter."

And as if is cue, the Veritaserum wore away, leaving the Head Girl embarrassed. Realising what she had done, she twisted herself round, before leaping off the bench. Without anymore eye contact, she was out of the room like a shot.

James was left reeling- half in happiness, half in sadness. He was pleased that she loved him, but he was sad that she hadn't admitted it voluntarily. He had now decided that it the plan wasn't that good.

**Later**

Lily laid on her bed, the tear-stains refusing to leave her porcelain skin. Her heart was pounding in her ribs, beating against the bones protecting it. 'Why did I admit that?' Lily thought, 'Even if I was under Truth Serum?'

And ever so slowly, the door of the Head Dormitories swung open, and the light footsteps of James hit the floor.

"Hey, Lily-Flower," he seemed so…unsure. It wasn't the type of situation he was used to.

"Go away, Potter," Lily spat, tears rushing down her face in quick, hot sprits.

"No," he stood in front of her bed, adjusting his glasses, "Please talk to me. Why couldn't you have admitted it earlier?"

"How can I admit that I love you, Potter?" she slid off the bed and walked over, until she was face-to-face with him, "For years I've made it clear that I loathe you, and think that you are the most annoying, arrogant toe-rage Hogwarts had ever seen. Everyone will think I'm just pretending to like you to get you- so it's like a 7th Year Bucket List. I don't even know why I have feelings for you. I thought I hated you."

"You were very wrong."

"Yes I was," Lily nodded, "I admit that."

"And why would people not believe you?" James stepped forward, his face inched from hers, "They've all seen the chemistry between us."

"I care about what people think about me," Lily sniffed, "Unlike you. Everyone likes you- I bet the Slytherins are just jealous."

"Contrary to popular belief," James patted her shoulder in comfort, "It's all a mask- I do care what people think about me. Especially you, Lily Marie Evans."

She smiled, "Thank you, James."

The mentioned man almost did a double take, "Did you just call me _James, _Lily?"

"Did you call me _Lily, _James?" she responded with a grin.

"Yeah," he whispered, before letting his lips latch onto hers.

"Oh and by the way," he smiled after they broke apart, "I love you too."

"Truth?"

"I don't need Veritaserum to realise that."

**YAY! I'm quite proud of this story.**

**Peace be with you xxx**

**P.S Please review- I haven't had many of those on any of my HP stories.**


End file.
